


The Fallout

by Tardis_Fan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, William Clayton (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis_Fan/pseuds/Tardis_Fan
Summary: Barry and Kara console Oliver after his devastating loss on Lian Yu.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Pre-Karivarry, Pre-Relationship - Relationship, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> "Arrow" is canon up to 5x23 "Lian Yu", "Supergirl" is canon up to Kara/Mon-El's break up scene in 2x16 "Star-Crossed", and I don't watch "The Flash", so it is considered semi-canon for my intents and purposes.

**Chapter 1: The Fallout**

Oliver could not breathe. He had lost everything on Lian Yu: Friends, Lovers, Former Enemies… It had been months, but he could not move on, not even a little. The only thing he could manage to do is barely holding on to his lingering breath. He was left to raise a son, of whom he barely knows, who sees him as the man who killed his mother, and he is doubting his every parenting decision. He knows he should do the right thing and give William up to his grandparents, but Oliver is never one to admit when he has been defeated. Although he would never admit it, he just wanted to die…

He was sitting on the couch, his mind lingering on nothingness. Minutes, hours, go by until he is pulled back to reality when he hears the doorbell ring. He looks at the door, ponders for a moment if he should answer the door but he turns back to the fireplace to stare into the void of loneliness.

  
“Hey, Ollie. It’s Kara and I. We just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. Do you mind if we come in?” Barry called out when he got no reply.  
Oliver was quiet but despite his best efforts to hide his presence, Kara, with her acute hearing, heard his quiet yet harsh tears lingering under his heavy but slow breath.

  
Kara just gave Barry a look and he agreed. They crept in and Oliver continued to be unresponsive to their concerns. They walked over to the couch and they both set on either side of him.

“You don’t have to talk, Oliver. We just didn’t want you to be alone.” Kara let him know.

  
Oliver could not hold on any longer, as he fell into a fetal position and sobbed into Kara’s embrace, his legs stretching unto Barry’s lap. Kara was startled for a moment, but after the moment of surprise, she began to stroke Oliver’s beard and Barry gently fell onto Oliver’s chest. After had few hours had passed and Oliver had drifted asleep, Kara and Barry tried to untangle themselves from him, but he held onto them for a second, begging them not to leave, so they fell back into his embrace until the sun shone bright onto the eyes of the soon to be lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this quick read! Please comment with your thoughts. :)


End file.
